Trust Me
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Quick one-shot set during the episode 'Hide And Seek'.


As Rhodey went back home to do homework and give Tony some space to think about what he'd just done, Pepper sat back in her seat with a sigh.

"Why aren't you telling us anything? We really want you to let us in."

"It's not that I'm shutting you out...well, yeah, if you look at it that way I am, but...look, I'm sorry for leaving you guys out. I'll try my best to let you guys in more, okay?"

They were silent for a moment.

"I-I know it's a little random, but the last person I was really honest with all the time was my dad. And my mom, but that was a long time ago..." Tony said.

"What happened to her?" Pepper asked curiously.

"Well, when I was about five I asked my mom if we could take a walk through the city, like we always did on nights I couldn't sleep. So we were walking through the quieter parts of town, having fun like we always did and I was telling her about my day like I usually did. I-I used to tell my mom everything. B-but before I knew it someone had shot her and she was dead...everything was so sudden, I barely remember her pushing me out if the way to save me. Just like that, I never saw him again..." Tony explained. Pepper almost wanted to cry. She'd never heard something sadder in her life.

"I-I'm so sorry, Tony, that's so sad!" Pepper replied.

"Hm? Oh, it's okay, it was a long time ago. Me and my dad got really close after that, so up until my dad died everything seemed to be okay." Tony explained. Pepper nodded, suddenly understanding something.

"Oh...that must stink..."

This gave Tony a chuckle and a smirk.

"Yeah, it kinda did. But don't sweat it, these things happen..." Tony said. But even Pepper could hear the denial in his voice.

~...~

As Pepper found Rhodey in study hall the next day, she sat down with a sigh.

"Still upset about Tony huh?" She asked.

"Eh, a little. It just irks me that after everything we've been through he doesn't want to tell me important things like this." Rhodey answered.

"Hey, he told you about the suit." Pepper said with a shrug.

"Yeah, but those were different times..." Rhodey said.

"Hey, for what it's worth, you have to remember what he's already been through. He was close to his mom, now he thinks it's all his fault she's dead. Then he gets close to his dad, and we both know how that went down...he's just scared to lose someone else close to him, you know that right?" Pepper explained. Rhodey sighed.

"Yeah, I know. I can't blame him for having a rough life. He...he blames himself for everything is all. Even though everyone else knows it's never completely his fault. Or if there's just plain nothing he can do." Rhodey said.

"We just need to set him straight on that. I think if he knows he can protect us hell feel better about telling us more." Pepper said. "All he needs is a little push."

~…~

After school that day, Pepper trudged into the lab with her backpack slung over her shoulder, muttering to herself in anger.

"My dad caught me in his office and now I lost my computer privileges for the week. Ugh, why can't I just look up one bad guy?" Pepper complained.

"You know, you're actually kinda cute when you're angry…" Tony blurted, thinking aloud.

"Oh…hehe, thank you…" Pepper said, giggling with joy.

As Tony worked on his armor, Pepper did her homework in the chair beside the workbench Tony was at. Tony asked her to hand him the screwdriver and as Pepper handed it to him, he smiled that smile she loved and thanked her. She didn't hear the thanks, of course, because she then went into a daydream about her earlier encounter with the Makluan ring Tony had uncovered in the temple.

Unbeknownst to Pepper, she closed her eyes and started mouthing the words 'Oh, Tony, you shouldn't have...' resting her hand atop her chest.

"Pep?" Tony called. When she didn't respond, he called again.

"Peepperr..."

"Pepper!" Tony yelled.

"Hm? What?" Pepper said, suddenly snapping out of her daydream.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh...what am I doing? I'm..." Pepper paused in thought.

"I...have to go...home, because, uhm...it's...family night...at home, and...It's important? So, uhh, see ya..." Pepper said, making up an excuse as she went along. She grabbed her backpack and left.

"What was that all about?" Tony asked as Rhodey walked in, catching the annoyed look on Peppers face as she had walked out.

"Dude, you are so stupid sometimes." Rhodey said, shaking his head.

"Wait what? How?" Tony asked, confused.

"You really don't know what's up with Pepper?"

"No, I seriously don't. That's why I'm asking you." Tony responded. Rhodey shook his head.

"Think about it, dude," Rhodey said, patting Tony's back. "And maybe you'll find out why we want you to tell us more about important things."

"Wait, what's that supposed to mean?" Tony asked, highly confused.

"Figure it out!" Rhodey called over his shoulder as he went to the computer to look something up.

**Yeah, sorry if the two halves of the story don't really go together, they were originally two separate ideas, but they were both too short to be separate stories, so I found a way to combine them…oh well. **


End file.
